


Should Come With A Warning

by poetdameron



Series: Star Wars tumblr fics [10]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Rey is a Skywalker, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: Rey has been thinking about the next step in hers and Finn's relationship, and she has also decided she will do it. These things should come with a warning, it can be addictive. // Prompt: 1. First Kiss





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know, so far, everything I have wrote for Finn and Rey is fluff. It's just-- my mind has been so overwhelmed lately, I need the cute. I hope you all still enjoy it, this is my favorite FinnRey piece I have wrote so far.
> 
> Also, if you have tumblr and you liked this, please support me by reblogging the [original post](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/154893022073/finnrey-1-on-the-kissing-prompt-maybe) at my tumblr!

**Should Come With A Warning**

In theory, she knows what this is and how to do it. She has seen it before, too. Not only in old records and holos, but in the streets of the little camps back in Jakku. 

It’s supposed to not be a big deal, but at the moment, Rey has learned that for some planets and cultures, it is. Is this way because is intimacy, is touch, is exchanging breathe and saliva, is a risk and is a bliss, too. Once she heard this happens when you care so much about other person, you crave their presence and their hands. 

The concept seemed to far away from her, her that never liked to be touched or looked at for too long. But right now, in this moment as her hands roam Finn’s back, she is not sure about it anymore.

Of what she is sure is that she craves his presence. Rey wanted to fly back to base the moment he called to announce he had wake up, just to make sure it was true he was doing alright. But she had new responsabilities and a father to catch up with. 

They’ve been training ever since after the first shock and greatings, until now, they hadn’t seen anyone else but Chewie and R2. The moment she put a foot on land, she needed to breath him in, and when he hugged her, she wanted to do this.

A kiss. Dad said it’s a way to demonstrate love to a couple, and Rey knows Finn and her aren’t one. But maybe they can be. She is sure he feels the same way she does. Kriffing hells, she knows it. 

Because of the way he looks at her and talks to her, how his tone will soon become calmer, softer, all smiles and sparking eyes. Her beautiful friend, wonderful like the a sun hitting on grass for the first time in the morning.

Finn grabbed at her waist, forehead touching hers with his eyes closed and Rey’s hands stood on his shoulders, slowly moving around his neck until her lips decided to make contact. 

Even before they tasted each other’s mouth, the sole touch Finn was giving her felt like both, hell and heaven. It was hot, yet soothing, like when in dreams you see hands and they touch you with care and devotion, and all that sensation of peace and pleasure travels all around your body until it explodes between your thighs. 

Then, the real thing. 

Such kiss, something like this should come with a warning.

Warning: you’ll become addicted, you’ll want more, you’ll need even more. Careful. You will crave it to death.

Soft and tender, the gentle movement of his lips on her is a guide she didn’t knew she wanted. Rey has never kissed before, but when she was younger she practiced once with her hand and it felt weird, stupid. But this, this was completely different. This was another person touching her, her letting him touch her, grab onto her, guide her. This was Finn, most and more important, this was Finn.

His hands traveled up her back and Rey decided to move, too. Following Finn’s mouth, she found out it felt better this way and so she moved her hands to grasp behind his neck and her other hand nested tenderly over his cheek, Finn taking her breathe a way and she was happy to die in this moment if necessary, stop breathing so the time will freeze her and she can enjoy this just a little more.

When is over, she can’t help but lick at her bottom lip, looking up to his adoring eyes and she smiles bright and wide, because she knows this won’t be the last one. Finn takes her hand then, and understands the invitation to go again, kissing is now one of Rey’s favorite things.

“Wow!” he exclaims with a big grin, “Someone is a great kisser.”

“You mean, you?”

“Uh-oh.” he says, two of his fingers caressing her nose before then going to her hair at the side of her face. “You. You are amazing, Rey.”

If her cheeks are red, she doesn’t want to know. Rey just smiles and nods, “not as good as you.” she incists and Finn laughs, “So… this means we are doing it again?”

“Anytime you want.”

She can’t help but throw her arms around his neck again, eying his lips, “good”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you at [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
